


studio

by promisejoong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Studio Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisejoong/pseuds/promisejoong
Summary: Jisung has stayed behind with Chan at the studio who had said only 15 more minutes. well, nearly two hours later Jisung has gotten needier than ever.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	studio

“Chan,” Jisung whines from his spot on the chair he sits in behind Chan. “Chan, please, it’s late.” 

Chan’s eyes flickered over to the younger boy for a moment before looking back at the computer screen. “We’ll go in a few minutes ji, promise.” he hums, continuing to click away at the screen. His response pulls another whine from Jisung. 

The two of them have been sitting in Chan’s studio for what felt like years to Jisung but had only been a few hours. Changbin had left a little over an hour ago but Jisung had decided to stay back with his boyfriend. he now regrets that decision. 

“But you’ve said that, like, 15 times since Bin left.” Jisung slumps down in his seat with a pout evident on his lips. 

Chan doesn’t look away from the screen as he speaks this time. “You can go if you want, I really wanna finish up this song before we go.” he misses the way Jisung puffs his cheeks out in frustration.

The younger shakes his head, brown strands of hair falling in front of his eyes as he does so. “no, I want to go when you do. I want to cuddle with you.” his voice sounds much smaller than he intends and it makes Chan spin around in his chair to face him. 

The eldest immediately softens at the sight of his boyfriend. Jisung had stolen one of Chan’s hoodies and was practically drowning in the fabric. he’d pulled at the hood strings until the hood he was wearing scrunched up and only his eyes, nose, and a small bit of his hair stuck out. Chan stares at the other until Jisung shifts uncomfortably under his gaze from being watched for so long. 

“What are you staring at?” Jisung’s voice is muffled by the hoodie. 

“My very adorable boyfriend.” 

“Shut up.”

Chan cracks a smile and then holds his arms out, waving the smaller male over. Jisung obliges, standing up and shuffling over to stand in front of Chan. Jisung squeaks out of surprise when he’s pulled down into Chan’s lap. he shifts to comfortably straddle the other’s thighs. 

“How about,” Chan gently pulls the hood off of Jisung’s head and cards his fingers through the messy strands of hair. “you sit here while I finish up,” he presses a quick kiss to his lips. “and when I’m finished I’ll give you the best cuddles?” 

Jisung smiles, holding Chan’s face in his hands and kisses the bridge of his nose. “You have half an hour or else I’m dragging you out.” Chan chuckles and presses a kiss on his nose in return before returning back to work. 

Jisung buries his face into the crook of Chan’s neck, listening to him hum along to the melody of the new song. He tries his best to stay still in Chan’s lap, he really does, but his boredom gets the best of him. Ten minutes or so later, he wiggles in Chan’s lap, smiling when Chan stops for a moment before continuing to work. Jisung does it again a few minutes later and this time Chan touches his waist as a warning to stop. 

of course, that only pushes him to continue teasing. 

“Jisung…” Chan says in a warning tone when he shifts again. 

“hm?” Jisung plays innocent. Chan loves it when he plays innocent. 

“Can you stop moving please?” 

The corners of Jisung’s lips twitch up into a smirk and he shifts so his ass his directly over Chan’s crotch. “Make me, Channie.” 

Chan freezes at Jisung’s words, hands moving to his boyfriend’s waist. Jisung sits back to see Chan’s face as he slowly grinds down against him. 

“Always a brat…” Chan presses up into him and groans softly. Jisung only hums and loops his arms around his neck, leaning down to catch Chan’s lips into a kiss. His hips slowly pick up their pace and he whines into Chan’s mouth when a hand presses against the bulge in his shorts. 

“fuck.” Jisung whimpers as Chan palms at his cock. he moves his hips harder against Chan’s in an effort to give him more friction. He successfully pulls a small moan from the older and practically melts at the sounds of it. “Channie.” he muffles the moan into Chan’s shoulder.

“Gonna come in your shorts, hm?” Chan kisses behind Jisung’s ear. Jisung only whines, bucking his hips faster. Chan grins and moves his free hand to help Jisung move in his lap. Jisung’s fingers tangle into the hair in the back of Chan’s neck and he tugs gently. Jisung’s close already and Chan can tell. “Come on, come for me pretty baby.” 

Jisung pushes his face into Chan’s neck, small moans and whimpers drowned out by the fabric of Chan’s shirt as he comes in his shorts. He keeps moving his hips though, wanting Chan to come as well. 

Barely a minute later Chan follows, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Jisung adores the view. 

The two of them sit there for a few moments, their pants filling the silence. Jisung smiles at Chan who smiles back. their lips meet into a soft kiss, Chan’s hands cupping the other boy’s face in his hands. 

“Good boy.” Chan murmurs into the kiss before pulling apart. Jisung’s cheeks flush at the praise and he looked down at their laps to see the wet stains on the front his shorts and Chan’s sweatpants. “Let’s go get cleaned up and then we can cuddle.” he hums. 

“What about the song?” Jisung questions as he watches Chan save his progress and click out of the program. Chan shakes his head, standing up with Jisung in his arms. 

“I’ll have tomorrow to finish. Right now, I wanna take care of my baby.” Chan smiles and presses a kiss to Jisung’s forehead. Jisung can’t help but giggle and rests his head on Chan’s shoulder. He reaches out and flicks the lights off for him as they walk out the studio. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Ji.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time uploading on archive your own so i’m sorry if it isn’t the best, i’m still figuring it out!! i hope you enjoy :3


End file.
